Redcliffe Village
} |name = Redcliffe Village |icon = Ico Village.png |image = Redcliffe.png |px = 270px |type = Village |location = Hinterlands, Ferelden |inhabitants = Humans, Dwarves |population = 200 (9:30 Dragon)Dragon Age: Origins Collector's Edition: Prima Official Game Guide |exits = |exits = Redcliffe Castle World Map |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age: Inquisition }} Sitting on the western shore of Lake Calenhad, the village of Redcliffe is so named for the reddish hues of the cliffs that tower above it. A path leads up into the hills and across a bridge to an island where the ancient Castle Redcliffe has stood far longer than the village itself. Background Redcliffe is located in the western hills of Ferelden. The village below the castle (and others under Redcliffe's authority) grew until the arling was as powerful a settlement as any teyrnir. Redcliffe Castle is the first and last line of defense for the sole land route into Ferelden and the country has never fallen to any assault that did not first take Redcliffe. Redcliffe is one of the largest and most prosperous towns in Ferelden, due to its position between Orzammar and Orlais. As such it is a center of foreign trade. Such favorable conditions caused the domain to be named an arling in spite of its small size. The citizens of Redcliffe are primarily fishermen or merchants engaged in shipping dwarven goods from Orlais. In late autumn the villagers smoke the fish they have caught, to the dismay of visiting merchants. Witch Hunt Dragon Age: Origins Involvement Redcliffe Village continued to expand and grow, establishing a new district east of Redcliffe Castle in the years following the Fifth Blight. Places Quests The Blackstone Irregulars Chanter's Board The Mages' Collective Certain Interested Parties Merchants *Owen *Blacksmith (conditional) Characters * Tomas: He is standing on the bridge when you first enter the village. He will bring you to the chantry to speak with Bann Teagan Guerrin. He will also run up to you when you try to leave the village before the quest A Village Under Siege is completed, asking you to stay and help. * Murdock: He is the Mayor of Redcliffe and can be found standing at the village square. Talking to him is needed for the quest A Village Under Siege. While not necessary, it is useful for you to talk to him before going inside the other houses in the village. Also it is possible to get approval from Leliana depending on what you ask him about and say. * Ser Perth and a few knights: In front of the windmill. * Doomsayer: Near the Blacksmith's Store * Teagan Guerrin: Near the Windmill or in Redcliffe chantry during A Village Under Siege. * Knight-Commander Harrith: Near the Windmill. Involved in A Gift of Silence and Defending the Collective. * Chanter Farrah: Manages the Chanter's Board. * Blackstone Liaison: Outside the Village chantry. * Mages' Collective Liaison: On the dock at the southern end of the village. Notable Items x5 Notable gifts for companions: , source: Lloyd's inventory for Leliana, source: can be found at the Windmill (near the tree). for Sten, source: in Redcliffe Village OR handed directly to the Warden by Dwyn. , obtained for free from Bella in the tavern, after you've convinced Lloyd to help defend the village. Codex entries , source: 'No Swimming' sign , source: entering Redcliffe Village Containers * (Ferelden, Normal) - locked * (Ferelden, Elite) - locked * (Ferelden, Normal) * (Generic, Normal) * (Generic, Normal) * (Generic, Critter) Special objects * Chanter's Board outside the Village chantry. * Blackstone Irregulars quest box outside the Village Chantry. * Mages' Collective bag near the lake. Companion remarks One of the companions may make interesting remarks at certain spots: * Shortly after stepping outside the chantry ** Oghren: (belches) "Huh. Surface air." ** Sten: "Is this where humans keep all their wisdom? Your behavior makes much more sense to me now." ** Alistair: (sniffs) "What is that smell? Fish? And something else. Oh... more fish." ** Wynne: "These people don't deserve what has happened to them. We must get to the bottom of this." ** Leliana: "Walking corpses? Do you think it's something in the water?" ** Morrigan: "Ahh, fresh air. 'Twas difficult to breathe within all that self-righteousness crowding the air." ** Zevran: "Ah! What a lovely fishing town! You can almost smell the desperation of local gentry, no?" ** Shale: "Are there pigeons here? I think we should look for them." * At the cliff's edge anywhere around the mill ** Alistair: "Ah, it's sort of like coming home again. But with more undead." ** Oghren: "What do you think the villagers would say to me taking a dip in the lake naked?" ** Wynne: "Isn't it beautiful? Standing here, you wouldn't know the trouble down in the village." ** Leliana: "Ooh, a windmill. I once took a ride on the sails of a windmill. Didn't turn out well." ** Morrigan: "Yes, yes very lovely. Let us soak in the vista before the massacre begins." ** Zevran: "Hmm. Anyone up for a bit of naked cliff-diving? No?" ** Sten: "Hmph. Defensible enough spot." ** Shale: "I wonder what it must be like to float? Or drown?" Party banter At the following spots, companions may engage in party banter: * After using the secret passage to enter the castle dungeons * On the bridge along the cliff * The boardwalk near the blacksmithy Notes * Entering the village with Alistair will trigger a conversation about his heritage. Afterward, if you talk to him and his approval is high enough, he'll start the quest Alistair's Family. * Leaving the village (traveling anywhere other than the Party Camp) without completing the quests Village Under Siege and The Attack at Nightfall will result in the deaths of all the inhabitants except Bann Teagan, who will still take his part in continuing the Arl of Redcliffe quest line. * The first cottage on the right when you enter Redcliffe Village belongs to Wilhelm, it's inaccessible by normal means and is a remnant of the original process to acquire Shale before it was added as downloadable content. * There is a bug in the which may cause fires to still be present after the quest A Village Under Siege is completed. * There is a bug where the game will not load at the after the defense of the village from the undead. Dragon Age: Inquisition Involvement Places Quests Merchants *Dwarven Bookseller *Merchant (Redcliffe Village) (Armor and Upgrades) *Merchant (Redcliffe Village) (Weapons and Upgrades) Characters *Sister Tanner *Connor Guerrin *Lysas *Hanley D'Urvain *Revered Mother Eglantine Notable Items *Vintage: Warden Steed/Bethany Hawke/Carver Hawke - In a locked cottage. Codex entries (song for Patron of the Arts) Bugs * The guard at the gate into Redcliffe may run up to the path toward the Inquisitor or rebuke the Inquisitor upon first visiting Redcliffe village, however the Fade rift may not spawn demons, even if Val Royeaux has been visited. Loading from the previous save point may fix this issue. * There is an inaccessible bag atop some rocks behind the wall across from where Tanner is located. Trivia * There is a district in the UK city of Bristol called Redcliffe, also named after the red sandstone cliffs that line the south side of the Floating Harbour. There is a similar district in the north of Brisbane, Australia. Gallery Redcliffe.jpg|Village Area-Redcliffe Village-Fish-Pole.jpg|Fish pole Windmill.png|Windmill village night.jpg Redcliffe WM 01.jpg|Promotional image of Redcliffe in Dragon Age: Inquisition Redcliffe WM 03.jpg|Promotional image of Redcliffe in Dragon Age: Inquisition Redcliffe WM 04.jpg|Promotional image of Redcliffe in Dragon Age: Inquisition castle.jpg|The view of Redcliffe Castle from the village References Category:Dragon Age: Origins locations Category:Redcliffe locations Category:Villages Category:Ferelden Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition locations Category:Regions in the Hinterlands